


Dirty Girl

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Nude Photos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Teasing, The Walk Era, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A taking photographs of B and making a scrapbook of the photos to look at when B is away. (Bonus A: The photos are really silly, while B is caught off guard or doing something silly. Bonus B: The photos are of B in sexy poses or nude.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I have been working on this off/on for several months with fleeting inspiration at times.

August 2008

Avery looked at Zac as she sat in the hotel room he had rented for the night for them. It was going to be their last night together for a bit as he had to leave for tour in two days and so they had found time to sneak away. She had told some lie about staying at a friends house and well she wasn't sure of the exact lie he had told Kate but she knew he had told her one.

"You really want to take nude pictures of me?" Avery asked as she felt a blush form on her cheeks as she looked at the camera in Zac's hand. "Someone could find them and see them."

"No one's going to find them and see them," Zac reassured her as he shook his head. "I'll download them under a boring file on my laptop and they'll be my dirty little secret just like you are," he smirked as he locked eyes with her. "Come on Avie be my dirty girl tonight and let me take pictures of you. Going to need something get me off until you come see me on the road and I can have the real thing."

Blushing at Zac's words, Avery chewed her bottom lip for a bit as she thought over his words. "But Kate will be there then too and you can have her, not me," she teased before reaching down for the hem of her shirt. Once she had a hold of it she lifted it off and over her head, throwing it to the floor and revealing the pink lacy bra she had put on.

"Oh trust me I'd much rather have you wrapped around my cock than her," Zac muttered as he moved the camera up and snapped a picture of Avery after her shirt was off. "You let me do the things I want to do, the fun stuff."

"You mean I let you do the kinky stuff," Avery smirked as she winked at him. "I let you have your way with me and do things your wife won't," she spoke as she reached up with her hand and pulled down one of the cups of her bra, her breast slowly hanging over it after she had. "I'm your dirty girl because your wife isn't," she sighed.

Avery knew it was wrong liking the fact that she was even having sex with her brother but it was something that had started when she had been fifteen and he had been twenty and she had wanted to learn about sex because she had thought her then boyfriend at the time was going to have sex with her and she had never been with a boy so of course she had asked Zac. She had asked him because she trusted him.

She honestly hadn't expected him to say yes, not right away but he had said yes and that first time all he had done was finger her but it had progressed from there, even though she hadn't had sex with her boyfriend at the time but she still continued to hook up with Zac and both of them had somehow started some routine, even once he had married Kate and moved out of the house just four months after starting his sexual relationship with her.

Zac chuckled softly as he took another picture of Avery. "You're my dirty girl because of the dirty shit you do for me," he told her as he locked eyes with her. "I wanna see you sucking on your breast."

Hearing Zac's request Avery reached down and slowly she moved her breast up some before leaning down and putting her own mouth around her flesh, hearing Zac let out a moan before the sound of him taking another picture.

After he had taken the picture she knew she should move away and remove her other breast but she didn't. She kept sucking on the one a bit longer just to give him more of a show than what he was getting already, and when she finally pulled away she couldn't help but feel proud when she saw him palming himself through his jeans.

"You have a problem Zachary?" Avery asked seductively as she pulled her other bra cup down, now exposing both breasts to him. "Because I think you have a problem," she teased as she smirked more before pushing her breasts together and giving him a seductive pose.

"My problem is how damn sexy you are," Zac answered as he snapped another photo as she pushed her breasts together. "So sexy and fuckable."

Laughing at his words Avery reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them off and throwing them to the side, "You could fuck me right now. But you insist on taking my pictures like a creep."

"Oh I'll fuck you once this is done," Zac assured her as he nodded his head and he turned the camera slightly before snapping another shot. "Push your panties to the side," he instructed his voice going lower and Avery swore now that there was nothing but pure lust in his eyes. Lust for the part of her he really wanted to see the most.

Avery scrunched up her nose as she made a face but she did what Zac asked of her, pushing the matching pink panties she had on to the side and revealing her pussy to him as she spread her legs a bit.

It was when she did that, that she watched Zac snap the picture before palming himself again, "Are you wet for me already?" he asked as he continued to touch himself through his jeans. 

Nodding her head as she felt her cheeks getting warm, Avery slowly let her free hand run up and down her lips before she inserted a finger in herself. "So wet for you," she told him honestly as she began to finger herself as she made eye contact with him again. "Your dirty girl always gets so wet for you Zachary," she purred as she watched him snap the picture though that didn't stop her from continuing to play with herself.

She kind of liked giving him a show since he wasn't going to fuck her until after he got his pictures so she was going to tease him and make things hard for him in every sense of the word.

As Avery kept up what she was doing she couldn't help the blush that grew on her cheeks when she watched as Zac put the camera down briefly before taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

"Is that all you're going to take off?" Avery questioned him innocently as she finally removed her finger, bringing it to her lips where she sucked on it. She really didn't mind the taste of herself, mainly because she was used to it by now after kissing Zac numerous times after he had been between her legs.

"It's all I'm taking off until we fuck," Zac told her his tone sounding as innocent as hers had.

Fake pouting Avery just heaved a sigh before undoing her bra and taking it off all the way, "Tragic," she muttered trying to sound sad as she also took her panties off. "I figured you'd want to be as naked as me right now."

Zac moaned again though he didn't say anything. Instead he took a few more shots of Avery now that she was fully naked and Avery complied with what he wanted, even giving him seductive poses, one of which consisted of her standing from the chair briefly before and then getting back in it on her knees so he had a back view of her as well.

It was after that pose though that he told her he was satisfied with how many pictures he had and she couldn't help but a bit relieved because that meant they could finally fuck.

Turning around again Avery decided not to sit back down in the chair though. Instead she walked to where Zac was, putting the camera away and once it was away she waited until he turned to face her before pulling him into a kiss. It was a hard and fevered kiss because she had wanted this ever since fingering herself while he had been taking pictures.

"Want you so bad Zac," Avery muttered as she let her hands run down his bare chest which made him moan into the kiss. "Can I have you?"

"You can always have me," Zac whispered as he kissed her back, slowly walking her towards the bed. "I'm always yours for the taking."

Letting him walk her towards the bed, Avery deepened the kiss right before she felt herself being slowly pushed back against it and the moment she connected with it, she moaned out slightly as Zac laid over her, the bulge in his pants right against the bare flesh of her pussy. It was just one more thing that made her want him more.

"Gonna need you to get a bit more naked now," Avery spoke as she pulled away from the kiss, letting her hands go to his jeans which she undid in a hurry.

After she had them undone she whimpered when Zac moved away but the whimper died in her throat when she watched him working his jeans down and she laughed when she saw that he hadn't worn boxers. "No boxers, seriously?" she questioned when he looked down at her again.

"Don't act like you don't like the fact that I didn't wear any," Zac spoke as he leaned in to peck Avery's lips softly as he positioned himself between her legs. "Much easier to get to the good stuff quicker."

Avery just shook her head before pulling Zac in for a longer kiss this time and as they kissed she moaned out into his mouth as she felt him slide inside of her.

She was so used to the feeling of him in her that even the not so gentle intrusion didn't hurt her and she just let herself enjoy things as she felt him start to make a nice pace of moving in and out of her. A pace in which she let herself catch up with as she deepened the kisses that happened between them.

After awhile Avery's eyes fell shut as she felt herself getting closer to the edge and the moment she finally reached that point she muttered Zac's name out into the kiss though she kept moving with him until she felt him follow suit not long after her.

Once he had finally reached his end though, he buried his head into her neck and Avery just held him in her arms and she almost wished for just a second that they could stay like this forever but they couldn't. He had a wife and baby at home and she was just his seventeen almost eighteen year old sister. It was forbidden of them to even be together, yet they couldn't quite quit each other and Avery thought even though they couldn't ever stay together forever they'd at least continue their forbidden affair.


End file.
